Dominator
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: Once again we find our heroes trapped in a fierce-! Ah who am I kidding? X screams like a girl on rollercoasters, Zero is really strong, Kings Dominion is no place to leave our "heroes", and Axl...well, you'l just have to read to find out huh? T because you may find some fluff of some sort in here.Part2 of Coaster Trilogy


**Hey look a sequel! And I'm hoping not a bad one. Nope, as you can tell it's still not Maverick, but yet another pre-quel. Anyway, away we go! I own nothing *dies alittle inside***

**(story start)**

"Oh HELL no!"

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF THAT THING?"

"It's no worse than Alpengeist, X."

"LIES!"

Once again, we find our favorite maverick hunter trio in a theme park, only this time, It's Kings Dominion. The three reploids stood by the entrance to yet another rollercoaster, the first coaster in the park, the Dominator.

X was visibly shaking at the sheer size of the monstorous coaster, let alone how fast it went, which was way faster than Alpengeist. Axl was slightly worried that the older bot would pass out, which had happened before.

"It'll be fine X! You'll love this one even more than Alpengeist, I promise!" X shook his head violently. Zero, despite usually being the patient one when it came to X, was begining to lose his patience. "X, it's fine. Would we really put you on something that would kill you?" X shot him a look. "...maybe."

Zero threw his hands up. "That's it!" He stalked over to X and threw the blue reploid over his shoulder. "WHA-! ZERO! PUT ME DOWN!" Zero walked to the entrance, ignoring his friend's yells and pounding fists. "You coming Axl?" Said bot had fallen to the ground, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "Y-Yeahahahaha!"

The attendent at the entrance gave Zero a strange look, but said nothing as the three passed. X eventually stopped his attempts to beat Zero to death and hung limply, whimpering. "I hate you guys SO much..." Zero patted his hip. "We love you too X."

He set X down and crossed his arms. "Sorry. But it would have taken forever to convince you and this line gets long pretty quick." X scowled and glared at Zero. Axl looked between the two, trying not to take sides. A sudden quick hiss behind him made X jump and turn around. The gate had opened and the cleared coaster was boarding passengers. X squared his shoulders and walked straight to his seat and buckled the harness. Zero sat next to him, but Axl hesitated.

"Uh, I think i'm gonna sit this one out guys." Zero gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Axl shrugged and rubbed the back of his head as he passed through the exit gates. "I'm uh, not really feeling this one right now. I'll meet you guys when you get off." Axl waved to them as the floor retracted and the train was released. " Have fun guys!"

X stared at the track ahead of them, as Zero had placed them in the front row again. Zero nudged him. "Hey, are you okay?" X nodded stiffly, but didn't look up. "Are you mad at me?" X glanced at the red reploid. "...a little." Zero smiled as he rolled his eyes, noticing they were approaching the top of the lift. "Just enjoy the ride. Here we go!" X turned his attention to the drop and gasped, reaching over to cling to his friend's arm.

Oh yeah. It was WAY faster than Alpengeist. But still, the fear that had previously held X had turned into exilerating adrenaline. He still screamed like a girl though. Zero laughed the entire time, trying to ignore the loss of sensation in his left arm.

When the train came up to the brakes, X slowly let Zero's arm go. The red reploid flexed it a bit before looking to his companion. "So,...did you have fun?" X just nodded, trying to re-orient himself. After the harnesses retracked, the two hunters shakily walk-ran from the platform and down the exit stairs. Axl was waiting for them over by the photo station. "Hahaha! You guys looks so funny!" he pointed to a monitor which displayed the photo taken of X and Zero's row. X's face was a mix of joy and astonishment while Zero had the best poker face ever. X snorted and almost fell over laughing. "Oh my gosh! How do you keep you're face that straight, Z?" Zero smiled smuggly. "I'm professional." Axl held up two keychains. "I already bought them for you. You can thank me with ice cream."

After a stop for ice cream, the three repoilds were left to think of the next ride. X didn't object to another rollercoaster, except for any of the wooden ones(of which all three were worried would collapse at any moment) and the Intimedator(of which Zero had promised not to make him ride). Axl blathered out suggestion after suggestion, when X suddenly got an idea. He yanked Zero down to his level (because god knows X is a shorty) and whispered something in his ear. The red clad boy smiled evily before nodding his approval. Axl hadn't noticed their interaction, so he was completely cut off guard when Zero cut him off, midsentence. "How about Flight of Fear?" The navy reploid stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other two, who had completely innocent faces. "Uh-Uh-Uh...what about Shockwave? We haven't done that one."

Zero wasn't lying when he said he was a professional at pokerfaces, and now he was showing it by holding back his grin. "But the line for Flight of Fear is short! And it doesn't stay short for long." X almost couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed Axl starting to shake. "What's wrong, Axl? You're not scared are you?" Axl continued to stutter. Zero finally let the smirk grace his face and, in a similar manner to X, tossed the young hunter over his shoulder.

Axl flailed and attempted to kick(which didn't get very far due to Zero's strength). "NO!NO!NO! PUT ME DOWN!" X laughed and followed his two friends. "Oh come on Axl, it'll be fun!" Axl blanched as he watched a smirk cross X's usually sweet face " Oh you evil little reploid." X just laughed and continued to smirk. "Payback's sure is fun huh?" Park guests and workers alike stared in confusion as the reploids dissapeared into the Flight of Fear building, flinching at the shrill cries coming from the youngest.

"NO! X! ZERO! PLEASE! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!"

**(story stop)**

**Mwuahaha! Okay that ending was too fun to write! I'm sorry, I really do love Axl to death, but that was just to epic not to do it. I'll be kicked in the pants by him later...but it was worth it! In the words of GLaDOS: "I know we're in a lot of troubled and probably about to die. But that was worth it." OKAY! So maybe I won't get to Maverick as soon as I'd hope...but i'll get there! EVENTUALLY! Oh and btw, reviews make me happy! And just might save Axl from his dark demise...but probably not... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~ Abenaza!**


End file.
